mrmencounterpartsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. Chatterbox
In series *Little Miss Chatterbox: Both are talkative and are siblings. *Mr. Happy: Both are happy and talk sometimes. *Little Miss Sunshine: Both are happy and talk sometimes. *Mr. Tickle: Both wear hats and are annoying sometimes. Out of series *Izzy (Total Drama series, both are very fast talkers), *Hades (Hercules, Disney, both talk on and on and on), *Fancy-Fancy (Top Cat, both like to talk (Fancy enjoys chatting up ladies)), *Tito (Oliver and Company, both are fast talkers), *Technus (Danny Phantom, both talk on and on and on), *Fred (You Tube and Smashhits, both talk alot and can be very annoying), *Orange (Annoying Orange, both talk alot and can be very annoying), *Donkey (Shrek, both talk a lot and can be annoying), *Benny (Toddworld, both are talkative), *Bluestreak (Transformers, both talk on and on), *Pingu (Pingu, both are talkative), *Barney (Barney and Friends, both are talkative and have green), *John Moschitta, Jr. (both are fast talkers), *Morton Koopa Jr. (Super Mario Bros. series, they talk too much), *Boomhauer (King of the Hill, both talk fast), *Jonny 2x4 (Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy, both talk a lot), *Stefano (The Railway Series, both like to tell stories), *Zippy (Rainbow, both talk a lot), *Lady Lauren Da'r Enel of Devonshire (Dark and Light Elemental Ages from Warlords, both are hyper, talkative and can be annoying), *Staci (Total Drama series, both have pink and talk alot and can be annoying), *Kaos (Skylanders series, both talk alot and can be annoying), *Pop Fizz (Skylander series, both have blue and talk alot and can be annoying sometimes), *Agent 9 (Spyro the Dragon 3, both talk so fast), *September (The Off-Beats, both are talkative), *Pickles B.L.T. (Lalaloopsy, both are fast-talkers), *Salty (The Railway Series, both talk too much), *Brainy Smurf (Smurfs, they both talk a lot and can be very annoying), *Jazzy The Monkey (Friendship Forever Friends, both talk too much), *Iago (Aladdin, both talk too much), *Bill Nye The Science Guy (both are fast talkers), *Snuggly Puppy (Pillow Pets, both are talkative), *Foghorn Leghorn (Looney Tunes, both are talkative) *Owl (Winnie the Pooh, both talk too much), *Rodney (Squirrel Boy, both talk too much), *Salem Saberhagen (Archie series, both talk too much) *Sarah (The Amazing World of Gumball, both talk too much) *Scoops Waffle Cone (Lalaloopsy, like to talk) *Amber and Scarlet (Dream Street, they talk a lot and probably can be annoying) *Blathers (Animal Crossing, both talk too much) *Chatty Kitty (Bad kitty books, both talk a lot) *Rotor Walrus (Sonic the Hedgehog, both talk fast) *Sunshine (TUGS, both talk too much) *Johnny Pew (Tiny Toon Adventures, both talk a lot) *Radio (The Brave Little Toaster, both talk fast) *Bomby (Battle For Dream Island, both are very fast talkers) *Veronica Lodge (Archie series, both have blue, are talkers and can be annoying sometimes) *Reggie Mantle (Archie series, both have blue, are talkers and can sometimes be annoying) *Betty Cooper (Archie series, both have blue and are talkers) *Archie Andrews (Archie series, both have blue and are talkers) *Jughead Jones (Archie series, both have blue and are talkers) *Pandoria (Xenoblade Chronicles 2, both are talkers) Gallery Donkey.png|Donkey Blathers.png|Blathers Morton Koopa Jr..png|Morton Koopa Jr. Agent 9.jpg|Agent 9 Category:Main series